


Scenes from a Soft Epilogue

by greetingsanddefiance



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, pure fluff, this is the canon divergence au where Paige and Tommy get a happily ever after, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsanddefiance/pseuds/greetingsanddefiance
Summary: Tommy and Paige weren’t planning to move to the countryside, but it happened anyway.(Inspired by scenes from the Aidan Quinn/Virginia Madsen movie The Last Keepers. Google it, it’s pretty!)





	Scenes from a Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, Google The Last Keepers. It’s a very pretty movie. 
> 
> There will probably be a part two to this, but I have no firm ETA on that, sorry!

Tommy Gregson woke up early on Monday morning. Having been a police captain for so many years made it difficult for him to sleep more than six hours at a time, given how frequent his callouts were, and even in this quieter stage of his life, the habit remained. 

His wife Paige’s golden curls were mussed all around her face, and they caught the silvery early morning sunlight as Tommy sat up and softly slipped out of bed. He put on his slippers and turned for a moment to look back at her, noting her soft, peaceful expression and steady, deep breaths, and smiled. 

***

The cottage was on the edge of a massive, wooded estate formerly belonging to Sherlock’s father, forty-five minutes out of New York proper. Sherlock and Joan were in and out of the main house (a ridiculously oversized Victorian-style monstrosity) on a regular basis, and Marcus spent most of his free time up there as well. Sherlock’s beehives had been moved there from the Brownstone shortly after his father had given him the deed to the property, and the previously derelict cottage had mysteriously gone from a wreck to pristine and beautiful as soon as Tommy had mentioned he was thinking of retirement. 

The following week, Joan had dropped by the precinct with Paige in the passenger seat of her car and driven them both up to the estate, where Sherlock had informed them that the cottage had been remodeled to be wheelchair accessible and entirely modern and that it was theirs. In his usual way, Sherlock won them both over to his way of seeing things, and Tommy and Paige moved up there a few months later. 

***

In retirement, coffee was not as often a necessity, and thanks to his Irish roots, Tommy had a deep appreciation for a good breakfast tea. His mug steamed into the soft spring air as he sat down on the porch swing with Joan’s latest book recommendation and his glasses. 

A chapter and a half in, a sudden birdcall startled Tommy, snapping his focus away from the book and onto the garden before him. His eyes landed on the calendula Paige had planted a few months ago. The buds had opened during the night, displaying the brilliant orange petals. He smiled. Paige would be thrilled. 

***

On the better days, Paige only needed a cane, not the wheelchair, and that’s what she was using as she made her way out to the porch. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Tommy said, looking up from his book and kissing her cheek. 

“Good morning,” Paige replied, placing her hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Is the book any good?”

“Yeah, actually. I’m really liking the main character. Her name’s Lee and her business partner’s a wolfhound.”

“I thought you said they were magic detective-lawyers?”

“That too,” Tommy smiled. “It’s a good book.”

“Well, I’ll let you get back to it.” Paige kissed her husband on the forehead and went to make herself some tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Tommy’s reading material. It’s called Stealing The Elf-King’s Roses. You should read it.


End file.
